


Simply a Date.

by Luca_BalsaSimp07



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A Silent Voice References, Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Mentioned Pokemon Characters, Pokemon Trainers, rollercoaster, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca_BalsaSimp07/pseuds/Luca_BalsaSimp07
Summary: “Hello, Hop. Do you have plans to visit somewhere?”“Yeah! We’re going to the theme park in Wyndon.”
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria (Platonic)
Kudos: 10





	Simply a Date.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Friend).



Hop and Bede had been “dating” ever since the Gym Challenge ended and Gloria had beat Hop’s brother, Leon. Though they had never actually been on a formal date. They’d visited each other’s houses a few times, but other than that, they really didn’t spend a lot of time together. Most of their interaction was through texts. But today, Hop had finally decided to invite Bede out on an actual date.

Bede’s phone gave off a chime, and he checked it.

One New Message from: Hop <3  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hop: wanna hang out tmrw? 

Bede thought about it for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything he needed to do that day. He didn’t.

Bede: Sure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the two met up in Hammerlocke. When Bede saw Hop standing in front of the Pokemon Center, he waved, and Hop waved back. Hop had a wide grin on his face and his usually longer, spiky hair was tied back into a ponytail.

“Hey, Bede!”

“Hello, Hop. Do you have plans to visit somewhere?”

“Yeah! We’re going to the theme park in Wyndon.”

“So you had me take a Corvisquire Taxi all the way from Ballonea just to tell me that we’re going to Wyndon, which is right next next to Ballonea?”

“...Yes.” Hop said, blushing when Bede points out his mistake.

“It’s fine, we can take the train down there, the towns connect.”

“Okay!” 

Hop took Bede’s hand and essentially dragged him down to the Hammerlocke train station, Bede at first paralyzed by Hop’s sudden contact.

‘His hands are so warm…’ Bede thought.

Eventually, after a rather tiring run, they arrived at the Hammerlocke train station. They went in and purchased train tickets and boarded. The train wasn’t that crowded; it usually was most crowded during the actual gym challenge, but when that wasn’t going on, Galar was a rather silent region.

“It’s been a while since I last visited this park, I hope they didn’t change that much.” Bede said.

As the train pulled into Wyndon, they stood up and walked off, stepping into the bright sunlight…

And once again, Hop grabbed Bede’s hand and dragged him off towards the Northwest area of Wyndon, where the park sat. They came up to the front gate, and purchased tickets for entry to the park. The tickets didn’t look too different from the train tickets, Hop noticed.

“Where do we start, then?” Bede asks. 

“Well, obviously we should start with some games. The bigger stuff we have to save for later.” 

This time, Hop grabbed Bede’s hand more tenderly, and didn’t drag him. They walked together, enjoying the sights. But Bede had to drag Hop once, away from the food court. 

“All the food there is sweets, if we end up going on a coaster later, you’ll just end up regurgitating it all.”

They passed a large stall with a relatively simple game; throw a ball and knock down the pins. All the prizes were plushies of Fairy Pokemon, so Hop decided it would be a fun game to try, and he’d possibly get a gift for his boyfriend out of it.

“Hey, Bede, which one do you want?”

“Hm? Oh, my. There’s quite the selection, isn’t there? How about the Hattenna?”

“Got it.”

Hop walked up to the counter and purchased a set of 3 (inactive) Pokeballs from the vendor to throw at the pins. 

“The wind-up, and… The pitch!” 

The ball missed and hit the wall behind the pins.

“Okay… Let’s try that again.”

He takes his time and carefully aims for it. But he throws it too weakly, and it falls short of the pins. Bede chuckled.

“Again?” 

This time, he aims, but when he pulls back his hand to throw the ball, he pulls back too hard and drops it. They lost sight of it. Bede laughed at Hop’s attempts.

“Don’t laugh! I’ll try again and I’ll get you that Hattenna.” Hop said, annoyed.

“Okay, good luck with that.” Bede said, in between giggles.  
Hop ended up buying 3 other rounds of balls in attempts to get the Hattenna. Bede was on the ground, rolling with laughter at this point.

“HOP- Hop, do not throw that ball. You will miss and I will suffocate from laughing so much. Let me try.”

“Fine. But this game is so rigg-”

Bede tossed the ball and hit the pins directly.

As they were walking away from the stall, the Hattenna plush in Bede’s hand, Hop was nagging at Bede, asking him for his secrets. Bede, once again chuckled and just said that, “It’s easy, just throw the ball at the pins.” 

“Well, where do we go next, dear?” Bede asked.

“Dear? We’re using pet names now? Okay, let’s go ride the coaster, honey~” Hop said.

As Bede blushed profusely, they locked hands again and headed towards the large, metal rollercoaster. The queue was rather long that day, compared to the other days the park was open. However, when they did manage to get on, they got the front seat. 

As the ride began, Hop spoke to Bede.

“You know, when I was a bit younger, I used to be way too scared to ride this. I was such a coward back then,” he said, “but one day, I decided to look at it differently. I’d ride this, and decide after whether it was scary or not.”

Hop looked at Bede, and Bede looked at Hop. Hop’s usually energetic eyes softened, as he said…

“I can’t help feeling a little scared, though!”

“Huh?” Bede asked.

“Here we go!”

There were many shrieks heard from behind them as the coaster started descending the peak of the track. Hop released his hands from the bar, putting them high up in the air. Bede, on the other hand, was ducking down and holding on tight to the safety bar. He looked nauseous. But the ride wouldn’t be over for another 2 to 3 minutes or so, and it would ruin his image as a Gym Leader if he threw up. So he would try to enjoy it. For Hop’s sake. He sat up, and released his hands from the bar.

After the coaster, which Bede left with his legs trembling, they found a food court and sat down to eat. They ordered some curry and PokePuffs. PokePuffs are rather popular among Pokemon, so Bede brought out his Hatrenne and Mawile. He gave Mawile a puff that looked similar to itself, yellow and gray, and the Mawile chomped it down eagerly.

“You take really good care of your Pokemon, Bede. I’d love to battle you again sometime.”

“Again? We battled so many times during the gym challenge, hell, I made you go into a depressive stint. I’m sorry for that, by the way.”

“Naw, it’s fine, I got over it because o’ Gloria. I was too overconfident in myself back then.”

“If it’s really ok, then I suppose it’s a matter we will not end up discussing again. Thank goodness.”

The duo finished eating and headed towards the large, white circle near the edge of the park. The ferris wheel. The line when they got there was, once again, rather short. They had to wait around 2 minutes and they sat down in a car painted blue. The car rose, and they got a nice view of the park over the setting sun.

“Sunsets in Galar were always really beautiful.” Bede said.

“Not as beautiful as you, though.” Hop replied.

Bede’s skin became a light tint of pink. 

“You did not just say that.”

“But I did.”

“You really shouldn’t have. Pickup lines are so awkward.”

“Heh, I know.”

Bede just huffed and turned his head to look at the setting sun, wondering why Hop had to have his cute tricks. He watched a wild Corvisquire fly over the town. They were right near top, and Hop scooted over to sit next to Bede in the round cart. 

“I know we already said the sunset was beautiful, but it sure looks a whole lot better up here, doesn’t it?” Hop says, as he sticks his face next to Bede’s to get a better look. Bede looked over at Hop, who’s cheek was inches from his lips. He had never gotten a real chance to take in Hop’s closer features. He had freckles, and his face had small bits of dirt caked on it. While Bede was observing, Hop must’ve felt Bede’s soft breaths because he looked over... They stared deeply into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, light pink blush dusted over Bede’s. 

Their faces inched closer and closer together, tilting to opposite sides, and as the gap closed between them, the ferris wheel reached the very top.


End file.
